Neji's Home Life
by Acteon
Summary: Everyone loves our mysterious little Neji kun, but how mysterious is he and what is he like at home?
1. Chapter 1

1-beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep-

WAKE UP NEJI - KUN! WAKE UP NEJI - KUN! The little dancing clown on neji's alarm clock sang.

The sound of the small alarm clock woke up the small boy in a fraction of a second. He sprang up out and out of his bed and began searching through him messy dresser.

" For god's sake, I wear the same thing every day...WHERE ARE MY FRICKEN CLOTHES, " he spat to himself.

He surely was not going to go through the day wearing his favorite pink footie pajamas. As he stumbled over all his toys, clothes, books and any other stale expired food items he finally found his clothes.

Soon after his mother called up to him

"NEJI TIME FOR BREAKFAST"

"KAY MAMA," he called down to her.

Standing in front of his mirror with over 87 phone numbers that various girls had given him during the week plastered on it he put on his headband with the little doohickeys coming off of it and ran downstairs.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! BUNNY SHAPED PANCAKES!"

He engulfed the pancakes in a matter of three seconds...

His mom looked over to him as she was washing the dishes, "So, are you going to play with your little friends from school at recess today? "

"Ugh no every one knows that the cool thing is to be Emo."

"Oh really now, and who decided that?" His mom looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"That stupid little Uchiha kid...every one loves him because he's the only one in his family since his brother killed everyone else."

His mom rolled her eyes.

"Alright them my little Emo, what are you going to do today?"

" I'll probably sit in a tree and stare at people, it creeps them out because I have no pupils. "

A few minutes later he finished his breakfast and skipped out the door.

* * *

A few hours later he walked through the door and plopped 

(that's right I said plopped PLOPPED LOL anyway)

he plopped (XD) down on his raggedy blue beanbag chair and turned on his Play station 837.65234 he was playing the newest game called Nadda 3. He was thinking about trying out 'Lets count sand' but Gaara already played it and said it was too easy.

His mom poked her head around the corner and she was holding a phone, "Honey, Ten - Ten is on the phone."

He smiled.

"Kay through it here."

His mom tossed him the phone

* * *

" OMG HEY TEN - TE– I mean ahem 'sup'." 

Ten -Ten: OMG Neji - kun guess what?

Neji: What?

Ten -Ten: Ya know that new chick...I think her name is Azrix or something...

Neji: Ya, what about her?

Ten -Ten: Weeeeeeeeell Lee said that Naruto herd Sasuke telling Sakura that Acteon told him that Azrix likes Gaara - kun.

Neji: O'RLY?

Ten -Ten: YA'RLY

Neji: NO'WAI

Ten -Ten: Totally

Now at this point Neji - kun has no idea what is going on so he fell over and died.

JOKING! I would never do that to poor Neji - kun hugs him anyway...back to our story.

Neji finished up talking to Ten - Ten, still completely clueless by the way, and decided to go to bed.

On his way up the stairs his mom stopped him and said, "Honey get a good nights sleep because tomorrow we are going to a family reunion."

Neji ran upstairs threw on his familiar pink footie pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

GASP a family reunion, what could she possibly mean? Tun in next chapter: The Hyuga Family Reunion 

Acteon: Good night Neji - kun!

Sasuke: People think im cool?

Acteon: Duhr

Sasuke: And hey! What's the deal? Why did you write this about Mr. No Pupils? IM THE HOT ONE!

Acteon: Yeah I know but I didn't want to get attacked my all the other rabid fan girls/Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto?

Acteon: heh heh O.o;; did I say Naruto?

Sasuke: yes..yes you did

Acteon: well um erm SHUT UP! glomps him .


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**FAMILY REUNON: CHAPTER 2**

Huyga Neji woke up hearing his mom call "NEJI! WAKE UP!." He dragged himself out of his bed and put on his clothes. He wondered what time it was as he practically tripped down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother preparing a big breakfast with a smile on her face. "Did you sleep well," his mother asked. "Uh ok I guess"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Neji shot her a 'OMG ARE YOU DENSE WOMAN?' look, "Im tired."

He ate his breakfast and they got their stuff for the reunion together. They then got into their car and started driving.

"Hey mom?"

Neji had a confused look on his face.

"Yes sweetie," his mom looked to him with that anime - squinty - eyes - happy - look.

"Uhh since when did this anime have cars?"

She looked at him and all of a sudden the car disappeared.

"I guess we'll walk then," she said happily.

They finally got to the reunion and when Neji walked in to the house in which the reunion was being held his eyes widened...there stood ten-ten with little pink hearts for eyes. He darted under the nearest table and saw something worse...it was Sasuke uchiha. They stared each other down for like... 5 seconds then at the same time they both shouted...

"HOLY MOTHER JESUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Then they didn't know what to yell at the same time next so they became best friends and then sneaked into Hinata's bedroom and hid in her closet so they could watch her tap her fingers together...but they only found...

'THE GREAT NARUTO SHRINE OF LOVE-NISS FROM HINATA

they found a lock of Naruto's hair, a tape recorder of him saying "believe it" over and over, and his under pants.

They also found her wearing Kiba's coat and playing with Akamaru.

They jumped out and yelled, "WHERE DID YOU FIND KIBA'S COAT AND HIS DOG!

"Um on his bed, he's so careless leaving his things where other people could just walk off with them."

"Good point," Sasuke replied.

Then the normal reunion things happened, you know, food fights family Ningirsu duels...normal stuff.

Then Neji and his mom went home and he went up to his room, grabbed his neji bear and went to bed.

* * *

Le gasp Sasuke and Neji are best friends! What will happen next? Find out next chapter in: The Ninja Academy's First Dance.

Gasp Hinata has a crush on naruto? Who would have guessed

Hinata: No I don't!

Acteon: then why do you have KIBA's coat and Akamaru? Hmm?

Hinata: What does that have anything to do with me loving naruto?

Acteon: ...

Hinata: ...

Acteon: I'VE GOT IT!

Hinata: What?

Acteon: WE MUST DANCE!

Both of them: Dances


End file.
